Story of a Girl
by aiken4liam
Summary: song fic. KlausIsadora. what happens when Klaus reflects on memories long ago...read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Story of a Girl –, ASOUE FanFic**_

**By aiken4liam**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A series of unfortunate events or the song "Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days. Mkayyy!**

* * *

Klaus was driving in his mini cooper convertible waiting at a red traffic light.

It was another 30 minutes until he got to the restaurant he wanted so he decided to turn on the radio.

He started flipping the channels and got to some Mix station "the best of the 80's, 90's, and today!" said the commercial.

"well… I'll just keep it on this." Klaus said to himself.

Radio: And here's Absolutely by Nine days.

"_This is a story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her when she smiled…"_

Klaus's head started filling up with memories of none other than Isadora Quagmire… (5 years ago she left on a trip to England and was reported dead shortly after)

He decided to take a left turn to his office building.

Why?

There was something under his desk...

* * *

**Mwuhahaha cliff hanger! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story of A Girl;-- Chapter 2, ASOUE FanFic**_

**by aiken4liam**

_Screeeech _went the brakes of Klaus's car as he pulled into the parking lot of his office.

He pushed open the large set of double doors and found himself alone in the huge building.

Being after hours, there were only 2 guards on duty.

"It's sorta eerie in here…" Klaus thought to himself as he pressed a button labeled "13" in the elevator.

_Ding, ding, ding…_ it went each time he advanced a floor higher.

Klaus then walked 2 hallways over, took a left, passed the bathrooms, through another set of doors, and then 5 cubicles over was his.

He quickly got on his hands an knees and searched through the box that was under his desk. Soon Klaus pulled out the one thing he was trying to look for, a large leather-covered, spiral-bound photo album.

All of the photographs in there were of Isadora, Isadora and him, Isadora and her family, Isadora and his family…. Well, you get the point.

Klaus could feel tear droplets forming in his coffee colored eyes.

_How many days in a year  
She woke up with hope, but she only found tears?  
And I can be so insincere,  
Making her promises, never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
And how many days disappear  
You look in the mirror, so how do you choose?_

And your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way,  
You never seem to run out of things to say...

This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
and while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles...

He flipped through the pages carefully and slowly, taking in deep breaths and remembering the moments mentally in his well-read mind.

Then he got to THE PICTURE… yeah, he referred to it as THE PICTURE. It's the picture that Sunny and Duncan took of them… when Klaus proposed to her. He was down on one knee, holding open a MaryKay wedding ring, glistening in the Spring time sun. Isadora's eyes were wide in shock, covering her mouth with her hands, her hair flowing behind her in the slight breeze. He remembered that day like it happened yesterday.

And this is when Klaus started to cry… and I don't mean just cry a few tears here and there…. He was bawling his eyes out like he never has before.

And just when things in his life were starting to turn worse, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

He slowly turned his head around enough to see Violet standing right behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story of a Girl – Chapter 3 **_

**By aiken4liam**

**NOTE: I heart reviews… :) HINT HINT**

* * *

"Violet, what are you doing here? How did you find me? Why did you come? Where is Su-" Klaus a had a million more questions to ask, but was interrupted by Violet.

"Klaus, I'm your sister. I know these things. I'm the closest thing you have to a mother now, anyways." There was odd moment of silence/sadness, then Violet spoke again.

"It's getting late… you can take the album with you…" Violet said.

Klaus reluctantly stood up and wiped off his glasses, then followed Violet back home.

* * *

After dinner Klaus walked up the stairs into his room.

He pulled up a book on England (because that's where Isadora was when she "disappeared") from his library and began to read it.

In the middle of page 521, (A/N: haha..) at 3:30 in the morning, Klaus heard a knock at the door, so he opened it immediately.

It was Violet again.

"Figures, up reading in the middle of the night… some things just don't change, do they Klaus?" Violet said, jokingly of course.

Klaus smiled. "So, did you need me?"

"No, duh. I didn't come to you at 3:30am to say hi."

"Very funny Violet, what is it?"

Violet took in a large amount of air---

"WellyouseetheVFDcontactedmeyesterdaybutIdidntwannatellyouthenbecauseitwasabadtimeandtheysaidthat---" She said in one big breath.

"Whoa, slow down, there…"

Violet started again, in a regular voice now, "Well you see, the VFD conacted me yesterday, but I didn't want to tell you then because it was a bad time, and they said that they found Isadora…."

* * *

**review please and i'll love you forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Story of a Girl; Chapter 4 **_

**By aiken4lim**

**Thanks sooooooo much to my reviewers**

**You all get your very own pet wombat**

**HOORAY**

**Say "thank you aiken4liam!"**

**-waits for everyone to reply in unison-**

**Your welcome**

**Now, enjoy the story.**

**I suggest that if you review on this chapter,**

**You get a pet panda.**

**NOW SHUT UP AND READ.**

* * *

Klaus's eyes were wide with shock.

"Sorry, Violet, but it's been years now. She couldn't have survived. I need my sleep.. n-now go."

He was about to shut the door but Violet put her hand up to stop it, then pushed it open again.

"Oh no-no little brother. Listen to me. Count Olaf is dead now, remember? So, the hook-handed man captured her, for Fiona's own revenge…. They put her in a dungeon, but she ran away, and now they can't find her anymore. The VFD needs help, Klaus. We need to help them."

Violet looked at her brother. He was nearly taller than she was, and his once lanky body had evened out, making himself look the taddest-bit muscular. His hair was a little messy, because he wrestled with Sunny earlier. She looked at his eyes, (that were crying) which were an emerald green. He was the only one in the family with green eyes, which she thought was odd. Her, Sunny, and both of her parents had either brown or blue. She couldn't help but have the slightest bit of sympathy by the way they looked, and have him a hug.

"Klaus, don't worry. I'm sure she's alive. She's a smart girl, she will always find something."

Klaus sniffled. "But…what if she didn't… in case you haven't noticed, we haven't exactly been the most lucky people in the world."

"KLAUS PADRAIC BAUDELAIRE DON'T YOU EVER THINK LIKE THAT!" Violet scolded him, and then felt bad about it.

"Um.. Klaus… let's just talk about it in the morning, after Sunny's at school, alright?"

"Okay." He said reluctantly, and went to bed.

* * *

**Ok I know**

**The 3 s's**

…**short**

…**sucky**

…**stupid plot**

**review anyway and you can get a panda! …and a cookie!**


End file.
